


Odds

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You crashed Jinyoung's new car.





	Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my Tumblr mutual @inyournightmares97

Fuck can mean a lot of things, depending on the situation. Right now, after your body swayed forward because of a crash in front of you, fuck means you’re screwed. First, because you almost died. Second, because you could’ve killed someone. Third, you probably didn’t kill someone, but a man got out from the other car and is now walking towards yours, face red in anger.

Lastly, and probably the one that made you said “Fuck”, is because you may not have died today, but your boyfriend will kill you for ruining his brand new car.

The man from the other car pounds on your window. Your mind is still unclear because of shock but seems like the man is well enough to throw hands. You roll down the window and see his menacing eyes. You quickly move to get out, afraid you will anger him further.

“Sir, I’m very sorry—”

“A woman! I knew it! Who else could’ve driven that lousily? Do you realise what you just did? You ruined my car and almost killed me. I can file a case against you and you will have to sell your body just to pay for the damages.”

Some things in his statement make your shock disperse and your blood boils instead. But you try your best to be calm because you’re the one at fault. Though you’re sure you put the car on park before getting your eyes of the road in order to charge your phone, you still somehow manage to crash into another vehicle. You can swear you saw his car still meters away from you. You could’ve felt your car move to slam on his rear.

“Well don’t just stand there, do something! Call your insurance company to cover the expenses, though I doubt it can pay half. I’m very busy so if you don’t want to take this to court, fucking call, woman!”

You can’t help but glare. Is _woman_ supposed to be an insult? You could’ve apologised wholeheartedly and even pay for more than what he would ask you, if only he isn’t such an asshole. But again, you try to breathe the anger out and get your phone from inside your car. You have to call Jinyoung to get the insurance company’s number. You’re not that scared of his reaction anymore because something else is making you feel bothered right now.

 _“Yah, you’ve been late for five minutes now. Where are you?”_ he scolds right away after answering your call in just a ring.

You take a deep breath and muster up your serious voice. “Jinyoung, I need the insurance company’s number.”

_“Insurance company? Of what?”_

“Of the car,” you look up to see the impatient man. Your patience is wearing thin too. “I got into an accident. I need it right now.”

_“You what?!”_

You cringe away at the sharpness of his tone. You can imagine how his eyes widen in shock, only to squint at you after, in disbelief that you managed to screw his car, not even a week after he got it. “Please, send it right away so I can make amends to the other person.”

_“No! You tell me where you are right now!”_

You sigh. He won’t stop until you said it, so might as well get it over with. He quickly ends the call after you tell him the exact address.

“Was that the insurance company? Do they need my bank account number to deposit the money?” the gruff man just keeps on pissing you off.

“No. It was my boyfriend. This is his car so he would come here to arrange things instead,” you explain.

“You can’t even arrange them yourself? You shouldn’t have driven this car if you can’t do a simple task! You’re lucky you only have to deal with me. If it’s anyone, they wouldn’t even listen to you. The least you can do is to be grateful and deal with this right now.”

“I’m doing my best, _sir._ My boyfriend is at the restaurant down the street; we were supposed to meet there. He’ll be here in no time, to tell me the insurance number and pay you.”

“You’re making your boyfriend deal with this instead? Can you be any useless?!”

Deep breaths, you remind yourself.

Jinyoung comes into view not even five minutes after you’ve called. Did he run? He doesn’t look tired, but more of angry as he approaches you.

“Jinyoung, this man—”

“Are you okay?!” he says, his breath ragged from rushing to the scene, yet his eyes are full of worry. He takes your head with his shaking hands, and suddenly you realise: He isn’t angry. He’s terrified.

“I’m fine, I just—” you can’t seem to finish your sentence, not with him checking you for any wounds. The other man is giving you two dirty looks. You clear your throat and hold Jinyoung’s shoulders so he would still. “Jinyoung, it doesn’t matter for now. I need you to give me the insurance company’s number so we can pay the man for damages.”

Jinyoung stands up straight and only seems to realise that you have company. He looks at the stranger with his familiar, calculating eyes. Then he turns back to you. “What really happened?”

You had expected him to snap so you’re not prepared to narrate what happened. The aggrieved man seems more than willing though, standing up straight to intimidate your boyfriend. “Your stupid girlfriend bumped into my car. Do you know how expensive it is? I’m willing to settle with you but you’re wasting my precious time so I might just take this to the police.”

“Jinyoung…” you hold his arm to say that you should just let it go.

“Can I see the damage then? I’ll pay what I should, don’t worry” Jinyoung answers in confidence, not because he has the money, but because he needs to assure you that you don’t need to feel intimidated.

You watch Jinyoung check the part you ruined. To be honest, Jinyoung’s car received more damage than the complainant’s. But since the man is insisting that you’re the one who bumped into him, you’re still the one to take responsibility.

Jinyoung goes back to your side, his eyes not worried in a bit. You know he can pay but his unfazed expression is nerve-wracking.

“Well?” the man asks with edge in his voice. You’ve already taken so much of his _precious time_.

“We’re not paying.”

You snap your head to Jinyoung. He isn’t the least scared of what can happen. Why doesn’t he want to pay?

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m trying to be nice here, boy. Do you want me to call the police? Should we just settle this in court?”

“Go ahead.”

The man comes closer to grab Jinyoung’s collar. Jinyoung lets him, only moving to get you behind him. But of course, you’re not some damsel in distress in need for protection. You struggle to keep your stand beside him. You do your best to make the man take his hands off your boyfriend. “Don’t touch him. I will pay for it.”

“Good,” the man lets go of him and smirk at you. “Who would’ve thought your boyfriend can get stupider than you—”

“No, you’re not paying anything,” Jinyoung grabs your arm before you can grab your phone or your wallet, whatever you decide to use to get payment for the bastard in front of you. “There’s CCTV at that corner,” Jinyoung points by the lamppost. “And we’re not paying anything until we find out what really happened.”

“I’ll tell you what will happen. If you don’t pay me right now—”

“We won’t. Come with us to the police station if you really want your money. Otherwise, give _us_ the money needed to fix our car. After all, you’re the one who purposely backed so you’ll hit it.”

Your brows furrow. “He what?”

Jinyoung looks at you, his eyes full of assurance. “It’s okay, babe. The CCTV recording will show the truth. Where was his car when you parked? I’m sure you observed the surroundings first.”

“Well…” you search your mind for the picture of the place before you bowed down to charge your phone. There was a car by the lamppost, metres away from yours. “It was there.”

“So if you’re still on the place where you parked, wouldn’t that mean he’s the one who bumped into you?”

Your eyes widen. Your panic had taken the best of you. Thankfully, Jinyoung is there to help you clear your mind. You look at the man. He’s flushed, guilt and panic written clearly on his face.

“Let’s go to the station then, sir. I’ll pay for the time we wasted if it really was my fault,” you say boldly.

“There’s no need for that—If you just—”

“Hello? Is this the police station?” you find Jinyoung already on call. He looks at the now terrified man. “I’m reporting a traffic accident.”

 

You’re now walking home from the station. As Jinyoung figured, the man really was at fault. It was as if he’s on a syndicate, he had observed you, made sure you’re someone he can threaten, before slamming his car on yours. If not for your intelligent and patient boyfriend, you would’ve been cheated on.

“What a way to celebrate our anniversary, huh?” you hear him say, amusement laced on his voice.

You sigh. You had planned this day to be special, with the two of you eating on the restaurant you first had a date to. That liar ruined everything. “I’m sorry.”

“ _Yah_ , what are you even sorry for? It was his fault,” he tugs on your hand so will walk closer to him.

“But still, it’s my fault we’re walking home right now and we didn’t get to spend our anniversary doing special things. If only I knew enough, I would’ve ended the commotion right away. That man really hit a nerve, calling me stupid and making me feel like being a woman is a liability.”

“That fucker. You should’ve told me back at the station. I’ll beat the shit out of him,” his grip tightens protectively. “But though I know you would’ve whooped his ass, I’ll prefer if you always call me first. Some people think they can take advantage of you being a woman. Who knows what lengths they’ll go to?”

You lean your head on his shoulder. “Yeah. Thank you for being understanding. I really thought you’ll break up with me.”

“Over a car? Wow, how petty you think of my love,” he says in fake offence. “Don’t do that again. If any man makes you feel uncomfortable, even just by looking at you, call me so I can rip their eyes out. Don’t let it go. There are bastards all over the world. I can only protect you if I know what’s happening.”

You smile to yourself. Aren’t you the luckiest girl? “Noted. _All men are dogs except oppa._ ”


End file.
